


office hours

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [124]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Public Sex, Under-Desk Cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth keeps Annette busy outside of class.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 17





	office hours

At any moment, one of Annette’s classmates could walk in to speak with her professor. At any moment, one of the members of the faculty could come in to speak with her professor. At any moment,  _ anyone _ in the monastery could come into their classroom for an impromptu meeting with the professor, and Byleth would be able to able to keep her cool throughout all of that, and Annette thinks that that is absolutely amazing.

She gets a thrill, rather than the hint of shame that she probably should, to imagine either of their fathers walking in to discuss something with Byleth, even though she knows that, with the kind of composure that the professor has, there is no way either of them would actually be caught like this. There is the slight chance that someone might walk behind Byleth, or crane their neck over to try and look under the massive desk, but that is incredibly unlikely, and she almost feels certain that Byleth would have some sort of way out of that as well.

Maybe that confidence is misplaced and is a sign of her own naivety in the matter, but Annette is content to think that way and trust her teacher.

Byleth’s shorts are on the floor, and her tights and her underwear as well, all left around one ankle, while the other is left completely bare, while she is left completely bare from the waist down. Annette is stuck under the desk, small enough to fit fairly comfortably, where she can rest her head between her professor’s thighs, where Byleth will occasionally reach a hand down to pat her on the back of the head, telling her that she is doing a good job, all without ever having to say anything out loud, though sometimes she does, because the two of them are alone right now.

Byleth barely moans, barely makes a sound to let Annette know that she is doing this right, but whenever she pets her, it says enough, and she knows that she should keep on. Praise from Byleth is worth more than anything to her lately, and being the teacher’s pet is better than anything she could have asked for. Truth be told, she might not mind too much if they were caught, if people could see just how important she is to her professor, and just how useful she has made herself. Not only is she top of the class, but she’s the teacher’s pet as well.

This is not to say anything of the potential repercussions that may come with their affair being exposed, so for the time being, she will keep their exposure to something only seen in her fantasies, but even so, she enjoys how risky they play it, doing this in the classroom. Annette could stay down her all day, bringing her professor to orgasm over and over again, and even when her legs are cramped and when she is so turned on that she can’t stand not being touched, she could still keep at it, as eager and dutiful as ever.

Byleth moans, softly, soft enough that if someone happened to entire the room at that exact moment, they would not notice the soft noise. But Annette is in just the perfect position to hear it, and she has to bite back her own moans, not wanting to show just how much she is enjoying this, not yet. Of course, Byleth already knows how pathetic she is, but that doesn’t mean she has to continue exposing herself at every possible opportunity.

For now, she can pretend to have a little bit of dignity.

Even so, she has her thighs pressed tight together, squirming a bit in her excitement, which stems from knowing just how excited Byleth is, even if she doesn’t show it. At times, she will hear the door to the classroom open, and she will hear footsteps growing closer, some sort of familiar voice filling the room, and she will know better than to be cautious and stop. Instead, she will challenge her professor by burying her tongue a little deeper inside of her, seeing if she can get through  _ this _ without any outward reactions.

Every time, Byleth proves that she can handle everything Annette throws at her and more, and Annette does not know if she should be proud of how strong Byleth is, or if she should be disappointed in herself, for still not managing to knock her enough off balance. No matter what, she does not give up, not even when Byleth tenses suddenly while talking to Dimitri, and still shows no sign of what is going on, not even as she comes.

It seems that it takes more than anyone would be capable of, to throw the stoic professor off balance. Certainly more than Annette will ever be able to do, but even so, she is happy just to be able to earn her praise like this. Dimitri takes his leave, and Annette is still between her legs, still eating her out, not allowing herself to grow tired of it. She could do this all day, and it will only be when Byleth is finished working at her desk that they will both get up to leave, and only then will Byleth join her in her room, where she will repay her for all of the hard work she has done today, earning her extra credit.

By then, Annette will be so pent up that it will hardly take Byleth any time at all, but still her professor will dedicate plenty of time to taking care of her, because that is only fair, and the best way to pay her back and reward her for all that she has done. Until then, Annette remains under her desk, listening to all of the people Byleth manages to keep her cool in front of, and though she does not manage to make her composure crack today, the fact that she is able to pleasure Byleth at all is more than enough for her, even before she has been given her reward.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
